Thanks Reviewers!
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Sakura left her childhood behind, and became a famous singer. But someone from her past confronts her, what will happen? Will there be love? Tragedy? Death? Find out by R&R'ing!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything CCS related. Now that is clear, on with the intro.

A/N: wolf-girl87: Hey Sakura, ya know what a good snack is?

Sakura: No, what?

wolf-girl87: Popcorn and peanut butter. You should try it. Goes and makes a plate. Here try it.

Sakura: No, no. That's quite alright. Oh how bout we get on with the story. I think the audience would like to start gettings into it.

wolf-girl87: Sighs. Fine, on with the story.

Thanks Reviewers!- Chapter 1: The Intro.

**...Intro...**

"Cherry Blossom!" Her manager shouted through the halls.

"What! I'm in the middle of a bath!" She yelled back.

"What are you 12 years old! We have a meeting with Opera in 10 minutes." He yelled back, while banging on the door.

"Oh calm down. It wont take long." She said back, while getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her waist. Ugh, men. _They can't even let a grown women take a bath._ She thought.

"Hurry it up!" He shouted and then walked off towards the main room.

_Sheesh, life was much better when I wasn't a singer. When I managed to keep in touch with all of my friends. But that was seven years ago. I wonder what they're all doing now, as their careers._ She thought as she stood there, looking at herself in the mirror.

**...Flash back...**

"Hey guys, promise me we will keep in touch." Sakura said to her small but good group of friends. "Promise that we wont forget each other."

"I promise." Tomoyo and Melin said unision, and then elbowed Eriol and Syaoran in the sides.

"Ow. What was thatOh yeah, we promise to." Both of the guys said while rubbing their sides.

Sakura and the girls giggled at this. And the guys just looked at each other and then at the girls. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Melin said while walking away.

"Hey, Melin. Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, while standing next to Eriol.

"Oh, umm.. To the penguin park. Wanna tag along?" She asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol ran over to her, and then they looked Syaoran and Sakura. "Comming?"

"No, I have to be heading home." Sakura said.

"And I have to go do something." Syaoran said.

And then they all departed. As the four walked towards Penguin Park, the two stood there for awhile longer and then, headed towards Sakura's house.

"Hey, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, while stopping.

"Yeah?" She had also stopped.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, while looking at the ground and his fists clenched.

"I don't know. Maybe a few years. I'll come back though. We can all have a get together." She said, trying to make the mood a little lighter.

"What makes you think, we'll still be here by the time you come back!" He said, and then his fist made contact with one of the near by walls.

"Well, I just thought that.." She paused, and small tears began to weld up in her eyes.

When he realized what he had done, he removed his fist from the wall, and grabbed Sakura by the arm and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Her head was on his shoulder. And she was now sobbing. "I'm...also...sorry."

"Why?" He asked, pulling her a bit away from him.

"Because, I'm leaving. Singing is now my career. And I don't want to leave your side." She said, now holding back her tears.

Syaoran was caught off guard when she said this, and then without thinking he leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips.

Sakura was just as shocked when she had said it, but what almost made her faint was the kiss. She wanted to back away, but something wouldn't let her, and she gave in and kissed back.

**...End of flash back...**

_After that moment had happened, we made a promise to each other. And then the next day, I was gone-gone to start my career as a singer._ She said, while finishing up doing her hair. And walking out of the steamy bathroom. She was dressed in a light pink halter top, and black flared out slacks. She was also wearing black 2" stilettos, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail/bun. Her make up was lightly done. And she wore a light pink choker with a small words done into the the choker that said "To my heart, I'll remember."

"Okay, Hiro. We can go now." She said while stepping out into the room.

"Finally, we're already 10 minutes late. Why can't you be the responsible 19 year old women you are? And your supposed to call me Mr. Akima!" He said, while getting up out of his chair.

"Because, one your only my manager, and two I am a responisble women." Sakura said back.

**...Opera's Studio...**

"Any sign of them?" The Co host manager asked the security guard.

"No, not yet." He replied.

"Damn it. If they don't get here soon, we'll have to cancel." The Co host, said angerily.

Just then, they came walking through the doors. And they all turned around, and greeted them.

"Finally, what took so long! You're on in 5 minutes. Wait, that doesn't matter.. Save it for the show. Go, go, go.. Now. No, time for make-up." He said, in a rush. And pushed her forward.

"Okay, everyone.. Here's our next guest. Cherry Blossom." Opera introduced.

Sakura walked on the stage casually, and hugged Opera. And then took her seat.

"So, Ms. Kinimoto. How do you like your career?" Opera asked on the dot.

"Oh, it's fine. Singing's great, I've always wanted to do it. But.." Sakura began.

"Yes? Please dear, go on." Opera urged her on.

"I'm sure no one wants to hear my story." Sakura said while blushing.

"Sure, we do. Don't we?" She said, and every clapped and rooted her on.

"Okay, fine I will." She said, and began her story.

**...30 Minutes later...**

Opera looked at her watch. "Oh dear, Ms. Kinimoto. I'm sorry, I really would love for you to finish your story, but it seems like it's time to end it for today."

"Oh, it's fine. Thank you for letting me come today. I really appreciate it." Sakura, bowed and then hugged Opera. And left the stage.

As did Opera. But she stayed on stage. And said good-bye to her fans and then left the stage as well.

**...During the time period of her story...**

"Hey Eriol, isn't that Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while putting several cups away and trying to shoo away late customers.

"Yes, I do believe it is. Whoa, she looks remarkable, wouldn't you say?" Eriol said and then turned to a pissed off Tomoyo. "Hmm, what's wrong?"

"That!" She pointed to a drunk costumer that refused to leave. "Oh and yes, dear. She is remarkable. She got what she wanted, well almost everything."

Eriol helped the man out of the bar and walked over to Tomoyo. "Well, yeah.. Almost everything." He agreed.

"I wonder." She murmmured.

"Hmm... What is it?" Eriol asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled and went back about her business.

**...Back to Sakura...**

"Ugh, I have more important things to do, than these stupid little tours." Sakura complained.

"You are going to do these. It's what your supposed to do!" Mr. Akima said.

"I don't care! Can't I just get a vacation!" Sakura slammed the front door in his face.

"No! Your only vacation would be when your fired!" Mr. Akima said frustrated after opening the door.

"So, fire me!" Sakura yelled back.

"I would, but your worth to much." He said.

"**Ugh**. Men and their freakin hunger for money!" She said shouted and left the room and then slammed her door. Causing things to drop on the ground, including one of her prized posessions that she has been charishing since it was givin to her.

"No." She said when she noticed the glass was shattered on the ground. And picked up the photo that was inside the frame. "I'm sorry." She spoke in a soft whisper. A few tears streaming down her cheeks.

And there she collapsed and silently cried herself to sleep.

**...Syaoran...**

He was working late again. He searched through tons of papers looking for the right one. And finally he found it, only to hear the phone ring.

"Someone get that!" He shouted, while reading the paper. After a few minutes of no one getting it. "Fine, I'll get it!" He walked over to the phone. "Moshi, Moshi. Li residence."

"Moshi Moshi, wait what am I saying.. Syaoran?" The familar voice said. "Syaoran, it's Tomoyo. I was wondering..."

"Oh, hey Tomoyo. Long time no talk, nor see. How are you doing?" Li said while sitting back down.

"Er, let me finish!" Tomoyo growled with excitement.

"Okay, okay, finish. I'm listening." He said, after saying that he leaned back in his chair.

"Like I was saying, I was wondering.. Do you want to come to Kyoto with us?" She said with a smile and a cheery voice.

"Nani! Kyoto? Why there. And us?" Li questioned after shooting forward.

"Well, think about it and Eriol, Melin, and myself, and then of course, you." She said, still in her cheery voice.

"One moment." He said covered the phone, and shouted into the large house. "Melin!"

Melin after a short while enters the room. "Yes, cousin dear."

"Did you know about this?" His face was flushed with red.

"Know about what?" She asked innocently.

"Going to Kyoto." He said, leaning back once more.

"Of course I did, I helped plan it. Ya know, I do have a cell." She said, and then walked off.

"Okay... whatever." And then he brought the phone back up to his ear. "Tomoyo, you still there?"

"Yeah, and man... You yell loud." She said while laughing.

Ahem "You heard that?" His face flushed once more, only this time with a pinkish color.

"Just a little. So, think about it. We would love for you to come along. It'll be like a mini reunion." With that, Tomoyo hung up.

_A mini reunion... But with who?_ He questioned himself, and then with that he thought about it, and when the image popped into his head, he fainted almost instantly.

**...Tomoyo and Eriol...**

"So, how'd it go?" Eriol asked, leaning upagainst the counter.

"Fine. I think he got the point." Tomoyo said, and kissed Eriol on the cheek. "Now, we just gotta call Sakura." She smiled.

Thanks everyone. Now, review.

wolf-girl87


End file.
